El Duque y la Princesa
by Kurt Diggory
Summary: Hermione ya no esta con sus amigos despues de la guerra. Pero eso no impide que les deje una carta, a ellos y a Draco Malfoy. Su amigo secreto.


Bajo un árbol, en el pasto verde que se extendía por el jardín de Hogwarts, estaba sentado un oji-gris de cabello rubio platinado.  
-Hola, Malfoy- Dijo un pelirrojo oji-azul, Ronald Weasley acercándose a el, tenia una carta en la mano, un poco arrugada por el uso, pero legible. -Hermione... me dejo esto antes de, tu sabes.. lo que paso-  
Draco sonrío un poco y se movió para que Ron se sentara, ahí, le pidió que le diera la carta que tenia en mano, la cual, rezaba así.

_Queridos Ron, y Harry si estas ahí.  
Si están leyendo esta carta es porque no estoy aquí ya, lamento haber hecho lo que hice,  
haberme ido sin despedirme, antes de enfrentar a Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Lo escribo aquí porque se que, lo hare, mas bien lo hice, ya que no tendrían la carta si no lo hubiera hecho.  
Quisiera darles a todos y cada uno las gracias por lo que hicieron por mi._

A Harry:  
Por haberme mostrado que el valor esta en cualquier persona, eres un chico muy valiente y hubiera querido decírtelo en persona.  
A Ron:  
Se que a veces me desesperabas, decías desde que nos conocimos que era una chica rara e insufrible pero, a pesar de todo, siempre existió en mi un sentimiento, el sentimiento de amor hacia ti, que mal que te enteres hasta ahora pero no te olvides de que siempre existiré ahí para ti.  
A Neville:  
Siempre fuiste un chico estupendo, casi nunca tomado en cuenta, en verdad, pero eras muy buen amigo y me caías bien, ojala se haya hecho realidad lo que me dijiste aquella vez en el tren y Luna te haya hecho caso.  
A Ginny:  
Querida amiga, siempre pude confiar en ti! Eres de las pocas chicas con las que pude platicar en todo este tiempo, gracias por toda tu confianza.  
A Luna:  
Porque siempre fuiste diferente y eso me dio esperanza de que, a los diferentes, no se les hace a un lado, te dije loca alguna vez pero me arrepentí. Te quiero mucho, amiga.  
A Los profesores:  
Gracias a ustedes tuve toda mi sabiduría, aunque a veces los saque de quicio por mi insistencia en participar, me dejaron y se los agradezco de verdad.

Atentamente: Hermione Granger.

Ron sonrío a Draco, el cual le pregunto -Y porque me muestras esto a mi?- El pelirrojo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le entrego un sobre que tenia escrito con pulcra letra al reverso.

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco abrió el sobre lentamente y saco una hoja de pergamino doblada cuidadosamente en dos, escrita con letra cuidadosa, ahí se Leia:

_"El Duque y La Princesa" _

_Había una vez una princesa en un castillo, el castillo tenia grandes lujos, carrozas y caballos, sirvientes y lacayos pero, a pesar de tener todo eso, la princesa nunca fue feliz, siempre presentía que le faltaba algo, algo... especial, a esa princesa la llamaban "de rojo".  
La princesa era, según todos, inteligente, bonita, agraciada y de buen corazón._

También había, en otro castillo de el reino vecino, un Duque, el cual, a pesar de tener riquezas y lujos era egoísta y celoso con lo que tenia, nunca estaba bien con lo que le daban y quería mas, y mas cada vez, este Duque, a su vez, era llamado "de verde".

La reina, madre de el Duque decidió hacer algo para que su hijo valorara su vida.  
Hablo con la reina, madre de la princesa y estas fueron sus exactas palabras.  
"Quisiera que mi hijo fuera, por un tiempo acompañante de su hija... Para que valore lo que tiene"  
Obviamente la reina de rojo acepto ya que a su hija le hacia falta alguien con quien conversar en las tardes, alguien que le hiciera tener un momento de diversión de vez en cuando.

_Y así fue, la princesa sentada en su habitación leyendo, escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta._

_-Adelante- Dijo y se asomo primero una cabellera rubia corta, seguida de unos ojos grises destellantes y por ultimo, un cuerpo vestido de un traje verde-escarlata._

_-Buenas tardes, my Lady, soy el Duque Malfoy - dijo el joven acercándose a la princesa con cierto aire de superioridad._

_-Buenas tardes, caballero- respondió ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el gentilmente, el beso su mano y le sonrío de manera seductora, ella, sin vacilar le acepto la sonrisa._

_Pasaron varios días y ella y el casi no se hablaban, solo se miraban y sonreían de vez en cuando._

_Un dia, después de la cena ella se acerco a el dirigiéndole la palabra, de una vez, después de aquella presentación tan rápida hace una semana. _

_-Joven Malfoy, me gustaría que me acompañara a el estudio, porfavor- El asintió y le ofreció su brazo a manera educada, para seguirla hacia lo que vendría siendo, la biblioteca del castillo._

_Horas y horas la pasaron ahí dentro, hablando y riendo. Nunca creyeron que el otro fuera tan divertido como lo era el o ella mismos. Ella lo veía a el como un ser que se creía superior y egoísta, en cambio, el la miraba a ella como una chica solo interesada en sus cosas y nada social, pero eso cambio en el momento que se sentaron a conocerse. _

_Paso el tiempo limite para que el Duque se quedara en el castillo de rojo, pero antes de irse, le dejo a la princesa una nota que decía:  
"Hasta luego, querida amiga, nuestra amistad quedara en secreto, espero. Atentamente: Draco Malfoy"_

_Después de eso, ni ella volvió a hablar con el ni el con ella, solo se miraban desde muy, pero muy lejos y se sonreían. _

_Escrito por: Hermione Jean Granger._

Draco cerro el sobre con el cuento dentro y miro a Ron, este lo miraba con cara de incógnito y el rubio se limito a sonreír.  
-No te preocupes, Weasley, esto se queda entre tu amiga Granger, y yo- Ron lo miro estupefacto, sentía curiosidad de saber que decía ese sobre pero, por respeto a la memoria de Herms, no lo hizo.  
Se levanto y corrió hacia Harry que estaba un poco lejos de ahí.  
Draco solo los vio y al levantarse, miro al cielo y dejo caer el sobre, del cual salio, aparte de el cuento una pequeña nota, se agacho, la levanto y la leyó.

_"Hasta luego, querida amiga, nuestra amistad quedara en secreto, espero. Atentamente: Draco Malfoy"_

_Era la letra de el, en un recado que le habia dejado en cuarto año en el que se quedaron platicando, casi toda la noche sin que nadie los viera, en la biblioteca. _


End file.
